


Prayer

by Navajo_Woman



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 20:22:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4759751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navajo_Woman/pseuds/Navajo_Woman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short something I wrote for a challenge in one of my Destiel FB groups.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prayer

Dean regretted the fight more every day. He knew he had hurt Cas, but when he winked out, Dean was angry and just let him go. But now it had been weeks of him calling Cas, over and over again and all he got was silence. It hurt so badly Dean thought he would actually die of a broken heart.

This was their favorite season. The leaves all red and golden and the crunch of them under foot; the bite in the air that required a coat but not getting all bundled up… The days getting shorter which meant more time in bed together. ‘Cas, where the fuck are you? Fall is meaningless now without you…’

Dean lay sleepless in the lonely, achingly empty bed. His mind took him back to visions of Cas lying naked there beside him, under him. His wings filled the room and fluttered so beautifully.

Dean kissing him, their mouths hungry for each other and melding so perfectly. Tonguing Cas’ nipples and biting them so lightly, sucking on them until they were hard pebbles in his mouth. Trailing his mouth down the light dusting of hair that led like a perfect path to Cas’ cock.

The taste of Cas’ precum in his mouth, the exquisite feel of taking Cas’ cock in his mouth and listening to the sounds Cas made when he did… sounds like sex music.

The feeling of forcing a finger into Cas’ tight and quivering hole, stretching him, readying him for Dean’s cock, touching Cas’ prostate just to hear him cry out in need. Adding a finger and then another…

The simple blessing, the miracle of being inside Cas; feeling the exquisite heat of fucking him and the joining of their two bodies into one. The incredible joy of hearing the little sounds Dean could make him produce… the way his wings beat the air when he came. It isn’t even about the orgasm but more about making him happy.

“Cas, Cas please, my soul is breaking…”

Dean hears the unmistakable sound of Cas’ wings beating the air.

“Dean, I heard your prayer. I love you too.”


End file.
